Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Gremmy Thoumeaux
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th |place =Seireitei / Wandenreich City, Soul Society |result =Kenpachi Zaraki is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |side2 =*Sternritter "V" Gremmy Thoumeaux † |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Zanjutsu |forces2 =*The Visionary |casual1 =Kenpachi is grievously injured. |casual2 =Gremmy is killed. }} is a fight which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the conflict between 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Sternritter "V" Gremmy Thoumeaux. Prelude After erasing Guenael Lee, Gremmy reveals he has killed 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma. Dodging an attack from Yachiru Kusajishi's Shikai, Gremmy ridicules her attack and grabs her hand before imagining all the bones in her body are made of cookies. They are interrupted by a nearby wall being destroyed by Kenpachi, who steps forward and says he came there because he felt Yachiru's Reiatsu weakening before expressing disappointment at who he found attacking her.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 9-17 As Yachiru weakly greets Kenpachi, 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu asks him where Retsu Unohana is. Revealing he has killed her, Kenpachi says Isane is welcome to try to kill him if she hates him, but Isane states he must have inherited her name and expresses relief at this. Interrupting, Gremmy notes who Kenpachi is and how strong he seems to be.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, pages 1-7 Battle The ground starts shaking as a large structure emerges. As the structure rises, the two dead captains slide off. Rushing after them, Isane catches them while telling Kenpachi to be careful before moving to safety. Proclaiming he has set a stage worthy of the great Kenpachi, Gremmy introduces himself and his power. After hearing Gremmy's statement about him being the strongest Sternritter, Kenpachi dismisses this as irrelevant and attacks. Imagining his body is stronger than steel, Gremmy stops Kenpachi's blade and elaborates further on his power. However, Kenpachi slashes Gremmy anyway, severely wounding his shoulder, and states Gremmy cannot imagine anything he cannot cut through before declaring he can cut through anything because he is the Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, pages 8-16 As several of Kenpachi's subordinates below the structure enthusiastically notice his presence, Kenpachi complains about how loud they are. Gremmy gets up, revealing he has imagined himself healed, and declares he will kill the captain through using only his imagination alone. When lava suddenly erupts, Gremmy states it comes from his mind. Saying it is illogical but he does not dislike illogical things, Kenpachi cuts away the lava and tells Yachiru to get away. Gremmy states she cannot do so because her bones are made of cookies, prompting Kenpachi to ask him what a cookie is. Hearing Gremmy say he should have made them into some other kind of candy instead, Kenpachi understands what he did and charges at him.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 3-11 Suddenly surrounded by water, Kenpachi falls into a newly formed fissure in the ground, which closes. As Gremmy states Kenpachi will drown within an hour, Kenpachi breaks free. With a large chunk of the ground rapidly approaching him, Gremmy imagines it disappearing. Kenpachi appears, holding Yachiru, and tries to cut Gremmy, who imagines a steel beam blocking his blade. Noting how Gremmy's power seems to have stopped affecting Yachiru, Kenpachi speculates on his power not working once he shifts his attention away.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 11-17 Slashing through the beam, Kenpachi tells Yachiru to find Isane and have her heal her arm. After Yachiru's departure, Gremmy commends Kenpachi for realizing that his imaginary effect on Yachiru was interrupted. Asking Gremmy if he really wants to fight, Kenpachi states he should want to kill the strongest combatant if he is really the strongest Sternritter. When Kenpachi tell him to not get distracted and charges at him, Gremmy manifests several pillars of rock, which converge on Kenpachi. Thinking about how he has never thought about wanting to kill the strongest because no one has ever dared to challenge him before, Gremmy realizes he truly wants to kill Kenpachi and truly enjoys battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 1 & 5-14 As Kenpachi breaks free and advances towards him, Gremmy manifests several guns and shoots him before creating several missiles, which he launches at Kenpachi. Lightly injured, Kenpachi cuts through one of the missiles and notes Gremmy actually used his hands to shield himself from the blast. Seeing how bloodthirsty Gremmy now looks, Kenpachi notes his sword finally seems to take pleasure in the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 13-17 Gremmy thinks about how much he is enjoying himself and creates a metal shield to protect himself from Kenpachi, who has advanced to cut him. When Gremmy imagines several blades emerging from the shield, Kenpachi easily cuts through all of it and buries his sword in Gremmy's shoulder. As Kenpachi reminds Gremmy of how he can cut through anything Gremmy can imagine, he discovers he cannot pull his sword out of Gremmy's shoulder as a large hand appears behind Kenpachi, grabs him, and pushes him into the ground. Proclaiming it is all useless against him, Kenpachi cuts apart the arm, lunges at Gremmy, and makes a large cut in his shoulder while telling Gremmy he is slow. Noting how Gremmy being caught off-guard allows him to attack without fear of Gremmy healing his injuries and thus overwhelm Gremmy with a series of attacks, Kenpachi manages to inflict several grievous injuries on Gremmy, who notes Kenpachi seems to be winning, something which he believes should be impossible.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, pages 1-11 Stopping his assault, Kenpachi notes how slow Gremmy has become and asks him if he was imagining himself losing. Realizing he almost made his death into reality, Gremmy immediately heals himself and thanks Kenpachi for making him understand this before saying Kenpachi will regret making him unable to die. Stating he has never had any regrets, Kenpachi is shocked by Gremmy cloning himself. Gremmy says this is his strongest power, and notes how this is technically not cloning because he is really creating himself. Revealing his clones cannot really be killed and that more copies of himself will make his imagination stronger, Gremmy and his clone creates a meteorite, which Gremmy states will obliterate the Seireitei and all life in it, except for himself. Noting he has never slashed a meteorite before, Kenpachi tells his Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, that this will be great.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, pages 12-18 As the meteorite breaks through the Shakonmaku, Gremmy tells Kenpachi the meteorite will not disappear even if he dies, for it has already become reality, so his vision will become real and only he will survive the impact. Hearing Gremmy say he cannot do anything about it, Kenpachi declares it is Gremmy who cannot do anything and charges towards the meteorite. Releasing his true Shikai, Nozarashi, Kenpachi destroys the meteorite in one blow. Shielding himself from the shockwave radiating from the destruction of the meteorite with his hands, Gremmy looks up and is surprised by the meteorite being destroyed and Kenpachi wielding a large axe-like weapon.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, pages 4-15 Seeing the meteorite's destruction, a shocked Gremmy angrily declares Kenpachi is a monster, prompting Kenpachi to remind Gremmy that he can cut through anything. Gremmy multiplies himself and surrounds Kenpachi, who dismisses this as irrelevant and attacks. Noting that Kenpachi can cut through anything, Gremmy states he will kill Kenpachi with something formless and envelops Kenpachi in a large pocket space. As Kenpachi's body fluids evaporate and his injuries spurt blood from the pressure and lack of air, he bifurcates one of Gremmy's clones while noting Gremmy forgot to harden his body. However, the rest of Gremmy's clones grab onto Kenpachi before creating a huge explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 578, pages 1-10 Panting, an exhausted Gremmy moves away from the explosion and, seeing Kenpachi has survived with considerable injures, notes Kenpachi truly is a monster. Rushing toward Kenpachi, Gremmy thinks about how badly he wants to win and proclaims he will show Kenpachi visual evidence of his strength. Gremmy begins increasing the size of his muscles, tendons, and bones, but his body is unable to cope with the massive increase in size and begins tearing itself apart, to Gremmy's surprise. As Gremmy falls to the ground, Kenpachi comments on how stupid Gremmy is for envisioning Kenpachi as a monster and accidentally causing himself to die because of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 578, pages 11-17 Aftermath Lying defeated on the ground, Gremmy is approached by a heavily wounded Kenpachi. Gremmy explains that he died because he imagined his power to be as great as Kenpachi's, but no body other than Kenpachi's can handle such power. His body starts dissolving, and his brain, encased in a protective shell, drops out. Explaining the true meaning of him claiming he would not use a finger to defeat Kenpachi, Gremmy states that his body is only a product of his fantasy and his true vessel is the brain. Noting his imagination reached its limit, Gremmy expresses his feelings of loneliness thinking about going to a place where he cannot imagine anything. His body dissolving completely, Gremmy dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 1-10 The stage collapses and Kenpachi's subordinates start hurrying to him. Kenpachi looks at the brain and notes even the stage disappeared without leaving a trace of blood before coughing up blood. Noting he has sustained injuries to his organs and that his hearing is impaired, Kenpachi calls out to Yachiru before seeing her clothes lying on the ground. Kenpachi orders his arriving subordinates to search for Yachiru despite them being unable to sense her Reiatsu, but as they start searching, they are hit by a thunderbolt, shocking Kenpachi. Noting how convenient it was to have them all gathered in one place, Candice Catnipp appears, accompanied by Meninas McAllon, Giselle Gewelle, and Liltotto Lamperd.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 11-17 References Navigation Category:Fights